captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Saint Angelus FC
圣人三鐘經FC |image= Saint_Angelus_(CT).jpg |nationality=Italian |position= |other_names= |first_appearance=''Captain Tsubasa (1983)'' ep.89 "Taro Misaki's Letter from Europe" }} (or just Saint Angelus) is a soccer team in the city of Naples, from Italy. It only appears on Captain Tsubasa (1983 anime) on an anime-filler episode. Profile This is a local soccer teamIt is not stated if this is a school team, but rather more a district team. from Naples, a city where Taro and his Ichiro Misaki travelled for a week as a temporary residence. Etymology Saint Angelus may be a reference to the Saint Angelus character, saint of the same name, who during his life settled on the Sicilian island. History Captain Tsubasa (1983 TV series) "The Letter from Europe" First, Saint Angelus debuted when the best team of the city, Colosseus, wanted to kick them out of the public soccer field, due to Saint Angelus' lack of ability to play soccer. In order to defend themselves, both MF Giovanni and FW Martino attempted to score a goal but Colosseus' keeper easily block their shots, but later, similar to what Roberto did in Kids' Dream arc for the duel between Tsubasa and Wakabayashi, he perfectly centered the ball so the most talented player, Martino was able to do a diving header and score them. Due to this, Colosseus' keeper was angry and accepted a real match against them a week from then. Astonished by Misaki's ball control and instinct, she insisted him on be their temporary coach during his stay in Naples. So, Misaki asked them to hardly train every day but not without telling them to be "Friends of the Ball", which was indeed Roberto's philosophy of playing soccer. A week later, Saint Angelus was ready to face Colosseus, so they both equally played, gaining confidence on themselves little by little, specially the keeper Pietro who was scared of the ball (similar to a younger Morisaki). At half time, the score was 0:0, so Saint Angelus decided to give the ball to Andrea, since he was the most capable of beating the keeper who had a great save ability. Pietro could not save a goal from being scored, but just a little after, Andrea went near the PK area and finally made a feint shot to the keeper, tricking him, and beating him at last (a feat that was praised by Misaki, who said that Andrea reminded him of Tsubasa himself). In the last minutes of the game, and since Colosseus was getting confident in getting a tie, Misaki insisted Saint Angelus to go for all, and win the game, which was their objective and a week effort's worth. So, finally Pietro overlapped and made a center to the penalty area and then with a triple jump with a combi play from Giovanni, Martino, and Andrea all went to do a header and, since the keeper got scared for their resolution, Andrea at the last moment did the header, beating Colosseus 2:1 and getting the field for themselves. The game ended with a great and a bit passionate hug from Helena to coach Misaki, and them she reprimanded Martino, since she was both blushed and angry with his teasing. Finally, Taro said his farewell to the team and departed. This event was narrated later on a letter addressed to his friend Tsubasa, who, for the first time, confirmed that Misaki was indeed in Europe and was not to meet his former Nankatsu teamates until some time the following year (or maybe a little prior to that). Strategy Since most players were not properly trained to play soccer, coach Taro Misaki made them to train very hard, and he immediately noted that the gamemaker and pivot was a more talented Andrea who easily made "friends with the ball". Andrea was on the offensive with FW Martino, both doing passes in order to approach to the goal. Giovanni also was an offensive midfielder, and received passes from a more confident Pietro in order to counter attack and aim to do passes to Andrea or Martino. Andrea during the game was able to develop a "feint shot", combined with his header abilities in order to beat the apparently unbeatable Colosseus keeper. Squad * Coach (temporary): Taro Misaki 22px|border * Assistant coach: Elena She is both assistant and coach for the team, but apparently she is around two years older than the rest, who are 6th graders. 22px|border Trivia * This team is called "Sicilianos" (a pun to the island of Sicily) in the Latin American dub. * In the Italian dub, the team name is translated as "Sant'Angelo". Gallery |-|1983= Andreas (CT).jpg|Andrea's diving header Andreas (CT) 2.jpg|Andrea's dribble Elena (CT).jpg|Elena facing the team's rivals St. Angelus (CT).jpg|Misaki and St. Angelus Misaki St. Angelus.jpg|Taro Misaki as coach St. Angelus (CT) 3.jpg|St. Angelus at half time Andreas (CT) 3.jpg|Andrea's feint shot St. Angelus (CT) 2.jpg|Misaki telling the team to win |-|1983 (2)= St. Angelus (CT) 4.jpg|Misaki encouraging the team Andreas (CT) 4.jpg|Triple header vs Colosseus Elena (CT) 2.jpg|Taro Misaki and Elena Elena (CT) 3.jpg|Elena Elena (CT) 4.jpg Saint Angelus ep89 (1983) 1.jpg Notes Category:Anime teams